


Apakah kau merasakannya?

by Thecherryblossom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Forgiveness, Guilt, Past Relationship(s), Sedikit OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecherryblossom/pseuds/Thecherryblossom
Summary: Perang opium telah berlalu. Kedua negara yang terlibat dalam perang telah terluka parah. Pemenangnya sudah ditentukan. Arthur tetap merasa bersalah. Ia mengakui kesalahannya. Sedangkan Yao hanya ingin pertemanan mereka kembali. Apakah semudah itu setelah apa yang terjadi?





	1. Chapter 1

Dengan berhati-hati, Yao mencuci piring-piring yang telah dia dan Arthur pakai. Kedua matanya menatap dengan lembut air yang berjatuhan dari kran air. Menghitung hembusan nafasnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, wajahnya terlihat lelah. Apakah dia menangis? Yao tidak merasakan apa pun saat itu. Yang ia rasakan hanya percikan air yang membasahi tangannya. _Sakit.._ Itu saja yang berada dipikirannya.

'Haha..memalukan.' Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Begitu lemahnya dirinya. Mengapa ia terus merasa menyesal dalam kegiatan makan bersama Arthur. Ia merasa Arthur juga menertawai dirinya dibelakang. Walaupun pria berambut pirang tersebut tidak mengeluarkan suara dari sejak tadi, tetapi Yao tahu, pasti Arthur sedang bersenang-senang mengejeknya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak di dalam hatinya. _Memalukan._

Arthur mengambil cangkir tehnya dengan perlahan dan meneguk teh tersebut sambil menahan panas yang membakari tenggorokannya. Ia menaruhnya kembali di atas meja, mengamati Yao yang sedang mencuci piring. Ingin ia mengeluarkan sebuah kata. Ingin membuat sebuah topik. Bahkan sejak makan bersama tadi tidak ada yang berbicara. Apakah rasa bersalah? Apakah kebencian? Atau mungkin mereka berdua hanyalah dua pria yang canggung.

Sempat dirinya terkagum saat ia melihat Yao melirik kearahnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Ia tidak tahu bagaimanakah cara ia harus bereaksi. Melihat Yao kembali duduk di hadapannya sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar karena gugup. _Teman, maafkanlah diriku.._

Jika Yao harus berkata jujur, ia ingin Arthur segera pulang. Menatapnya saja sudah membuatnya sangat kesal. Padahal ialah yang mengajaknya makan bersama hari ini. Yao terlalu mudah untuk memaafkan seseorang. Pada akhirnya, ia merasa tersakiti sendiri. Ia pun tidak tahu penyebabnya. Ia tidak bisa memastikan bahwa Arthur lah penyebab kekesalannya.

"Hei." Yao mengeluarkan suara, memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Arthur memperhatikannya kembali, berusaha untuk tidak merusak topeng wajah 'tenang' miliknya.

"Silahkan dimakan makanan pencuci mulutnya. Kuenya manis kok."

"Oh, iya." _Cheese Cake_. Kesukaannya. Setiap sore pasti ia akan menyiapkan secangkir teh dan kue keju disampingnya. Ia memotongkan sebagian kecil dari ujung kue tersebut memakai garpu kecil lalu ia masukan dalam mulutnya.

Manis. Dan sedikit asin. Benar-benar seimbang. Coba saja hubungannya dengan Yao bisa sebaik itu.

Arthur kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yao. Senyumannya masih belum hilang. Mereka berdua terdiam kembali. Tidak ada satu pun suara yang keluar.

Yao, sekali lagi, merasa lelah dan lemas. Badannya sudah tidak ingin bekerjasama dengan dirinya. Menonton Arthur memakan cheese cake buatannya membuatnya mengantuk.  Kelopak matanya sudah hampir menutup. Tanpa ia sadari Arthur sudah menyelesaikan _dessert_ buatannya. Ia sekilas melihat Arthur mendorong piring yang ia baru pakai kearahnya.

Arthur menarik nafas panjang, "Yao, kau mengantuk? Maaf, aku akan segera perg-"

Sebelum pria Inggris itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yao sudah tertidur dengan posisi kepalanya berada di atas meja, kedua lengannya sebagai bantal. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa kasihan, dan sebagian yang lainnya merasa muak. Mungkin karena peraturan dalam negerinya. Menaruh lengan diatas meja juga tertidur pada acara makan bersama sangatlah tidak sopan. Entah mengapa ia merasa Yao dapat mendengar isi hatinya, ia takut untuk berpikir sesuatu yang buruk tentangnya.

Dengan sedikit keberanian Arthur menggerakan tangannya ke arah Yao, ingin membangunkan temannya. "Yao."

_Yao._

Yao dapat mendengar namanya terpanggil. Tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini ia sudah tidak ingin membuka kedua matanya. _Biarkan aku tidur_..

Bunyi di dalam ruangan hanyalah bunyi jam dinding dan air yang menetes dari kran air. Topeng yang dipakai oleh Arthur mulai hancur, ia cemas. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia mencemaskan seseorang seperti ini.  Ingin ia membawa negara tua di depannya ke kamar. Ah, mungkin terlalu aneh baginya untuk memasuki kamar orang. Mungkin saja terdapat sesuatu yang privasi di dalamnya. Hasilnya Yao akan memanggilnya 'tidak sopan'. Lucu sekali, padahal tadi ialah yang berpikir Yao yang tidak memiliki aturan/sopan santun, sekarang dirinya takut dikatai pula olehnya. Apakah mungkin Yao juga merasa seperti itu?

Arthur hanya terdiam disitu hingga Yao membuka matanya. Hingga berapa lama ia akan menunggu? Apakah ia sebaiknya pergi? Bagaimana jika Yao marah saat dia tahu kalau dirinya telah pergi tanpa meminta izin?

Membangunkannya jauh lebih buruk.

Ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

_Jangan.._

Dia akan pulang dan tidak perlu memikirkan apa pun lagi.

_Jangan pergi.._

Pertemanan ini sia-sia.

"Tu-"

Yao dapat mendengar pintu rumahnya tertutup dengan keras. Kedua matanya sekarang terbuka lebar. Arthur sudah tidak ada dihadapannya. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah piring kosong dan sebuah garpu. Dan _dirinya sendiri_. Ia menyadari bahwa tangannya sedang ingin meraih sesuatu. _Sesuatu_..apakah dia ingin menghentikan Arthur tadi?

 _Pasti aku nampak memalukkan di hadapannya_. **_Bodoh_**. Ia menarik rambutnya. Berteriak di dalam hati. Ingin sekali ia menangis, ingin Arthur mendengar tangisannya dan kembali masuk. Permohonan yang mustahil. Permohonan yang egois. Pada akhirnya tidak ada satu pun air mata yang jatuh.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Ia mengintip dari jendela, berharap Arthur masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Tidak ada. Arthur sudah pergi. Yang ada hanyalah suara petir dan rintihan hujan yang terus berjatuhan. Mungkin sebaiknya ia pergi mencarinya untuk memberikannya sebuah payung. Ah, tidah usah. Dia sudah jauh. Tidak mungkin ia dapat menggapainya. **Lagi**._

"Opiu- eh, Arthur." Yao menghampirinya. Baru saja rapat antar semua negara di dunia berakhir. Sejak rapat tadi, pandangan Yao hanya menuju Arthur. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar ide bodoh milik Alfred ataupun amarah kekesalan si Ludwig terhadap Feliciano. Sesekali ia akan berbicara jika Ludwig menyuruhnya, setelah itu ia kembali memperhatikan Arthur.

Arthur yang merasa dipanggil menengok kearah Yao, memberikannya senyuman hangat. "Oh, selamat siang. Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak kemarin,  _tuan_  Yao?"

"T-tidur? Maaf..aku hanya sedikit lelah kemarin."

"Sedikit? Tidak terlihat sedikit bagiku." Arthur terkekeh.

"Diam!" Ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana menyusahkannya hidup selama empat ribu tahun lamanya!"

"Haha, kau benar. Aku memang tidak tahu."

"Dasar kau Opium!"

Arthur tertawa geli. Sudah lama sekali mereka bercanda seperti ini. Pria Tiongkok  tua di depannya terlihat sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman. Padahal hubungan mereka dulu tidak seburuk ini.  _Kenapa_? Ia bertanya.  _Tertawalah bersama ku seperti biasanya_. Memang semua yang telah terjadi adalah salahnya. Semua karena ke-egoisannya sendiri. Francis memang selalu benar soal dirinya. Ia tidak akan bisa mempererat hubungannya dengan orang lain, sebaliknya ia akan memperburuk.

"Mm..Arthur."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil untuk yang sekian kalinya menimbulkan sepercik kesenangan di dalam hati kecilnya. "Ya?.."

"Maukah kau..mampir kerumah ku hari ini? Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah-"

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi." Arthur tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang kembali. Arthur tidak ingin melihat wajah letih miliknya seperti kemarin. Arthur hanya ingin dia..

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku jauh lebih bersemangat hari ini!"

_Tersenyum._

Yao tersenyum disana. Di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum kepadanya.  Apakah ia sebaiknya menerima tawarannya? Tapi suasananya akan rusak seperti kemarin. Mereka berdua akan kehilangan arah. seperti dua kelinci yang tersesat di hutan lebat.

"Yao, beristirahatlah untuk sementara."

"Hah?! Dengan semua makanan yang telah ku-"

"Kau dapat menikmatinya sendiri kan? Memangnya kau sedang diet? Dasar pria tua."

 _Menikmatinya sendiri_. Bagaimana bisa Yao menikmati makanan buatannya kalau tidak ada dia.  _Bagaimana?_..Seperti yang Yao duga, hubungan mereka tidak mungkin akan membaik. Seorang penyihir telah mengutuk mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu?"

Arthur sudah menyesali ucapannya tadi. Sekarang ia takut mendengar apa yang akan Yao katakan.

"Tidak pantas kau berkata seperti itu kepada yang jauh lebih tua dari mu." Terdengar sebuah tekanan pada akhir kalimat Yao. Arthur bersumpah ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena apa yang ia telah katakan. Ingin rasanya Arthur menusuk dadanya dengan pisau,  menyongkel jantungnya dengan sendok, menggores urat nadinya dengan  _cutter_ , hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang terus menumbuh di dalam dadanya. Walaupun Arthur tahu ia abadi, apa pun yang ia lakukan tidak akan membunuhnya, seperti seorang dewa atau Tuhan. Bagaimanapun juga, Arthur memiliki kewajiban sebagai seorang/sebuah negara.

Beratus-ratus kali Arthur harus menonton orang yang dia pedulikan dan sayangi pergi. Seperti sebuah kutukan. Kutukan seorang penyihir tak kasat mata. Apakah kutukan seperti ini dapat ia hilangkan begitu saja? Seharusnya bisa kan?

Sebelum ia sadari, Yao telah lenyap dari pandangannya. Teman lamanya tersebut sudah tidak berada di hadapannya. Arthur melirik ke ujung-ujung ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan negara Tiongkok tersebut. Pada akhirnya ia berhasil menemukannya di depan pintu keluar, Arthur melihat Yao sedang mengobrol dengan senang bersama Ivan.

_Ivan. Kau sungguh beruntung._

Terasa gatal sekali, agak menjengkelkan. Ia ingin memanggilnya, ia ingin meraihnya, ia ingin mengganti jawabannya menjadi sebuah kata yang indah seperti, " ~~ _Ya, mari kita menikmati waktu bersama seperti kemarin_~~." Seharusnya ia mengatakan itu dari awal. Kenapa ia selalu telat? Kenapa selalu berakhir buruk seperti ini?

Yang dapat Arthur lakukan hanyalah berlari pulang, melupakan apa yang telah terjadi. Kabur dari masalahnya. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.


	3. Chapter 3

Ketukan pintu terdengar tajam. Berapa kalipun ia mengabaikannya, tetap saja kedua telinganya berdengung kencang. Arthur sedang tidak ingin bertatapan muka dengan siapa pun saat itu. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena terus memikirkan Yao. Lagipula, apa alasannya untuk memikirkan dia? Masalahnya sudah berakhir sejak dulu. Ia merusak hubungan mereka. Yao membencinya. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk memikirkan negara masing-masing. Lalu mengapa Yao terus menerus muncul di benaknya?

Arthur mengguruti mendengar ketukan pintu terdengar semakin keras tiap detiknya. Ia bangkit dengan perlahan, "Siapa?!" Teriaknya dengan nada tinggi.

_Tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya._

Semua menjadi sunyi.

Arthur mengintip di sela-sela pintu dan hanya menemukan sepotong kue beralaskan piring plastik tergeletak di lantai tanpa ada seorang pun yang menjaganya. Arthur membuka pintu sepenuhnya, menengok kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada seorang pun yang nampak.

Arthur mengangkat kue itu, agak bingung, membawanya ke meja makan. Ia mengambil sendok yang sudah sedikit karatan, memandangnya sebentar kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengambil secuil bagian dari kue tersebut. " _Hmm_ " Arthur merasa ia tahu rasa kue ini. Sangat familiar. Setelah berpikir panjang Arthur pun tersadar siapa yang telah membuatnya.

 _Yao Wang_.

Mungkinkah?

Matanya yang berwarna hijau melebar terkejut. Tangannya meraih jaketnya. Arthur berlari keluar, meninggalkan kue itu sendirian di atas meja.

Inilah saatnya. Inilah saatnya ia memberanikan diri untuk meminta maaf. Inilah saatnya ia memperbaiki apa yang telah ia perbuat terhadap Yao dan negaranya. Inilah saatnya ia menerima apa pun jawaban Yao. Kebencian, amarah, kesedihan, kegembiraaan. Apapun. Yang terpenting ia tidak mau hubungan mereka menjadi tidak beraturan seperti sekarang. Ia tidak mau hubungan mereka hanya seperti angin yang lewat lalu pergi maupun seperti tembok yang menghalangi jalan di tengah lorong yang sempit.

Arthur juga yakin Yao juga menginginkannya. Tetapi seperti dirinya, ucapan yang berada di lubuk hati terdalam tidak dapat dilepaskan menjadi sebuah kata-kata, ibarat kupu-kupu yang terjebak di dalam kepompong buatannya sendiri. Jika tidak, mana mungkin Yao terus kembali kepadanya. Walaupun pria itu terlihat amat tersakiti dan lelah.

" _Maaf. Maaf. Maaf.._ "

* * *

 

Terduduklah Yao disitu. Terdiam. Menatap kekosongan. Tersenyum pada kursi tanpa penghuni di seberang meja. Makanan-makanannya mulai mendingin tanpa tersentuh sekali pun. Di depannya terdapat sebuah kue besar dengan lilin-lilin menyala terang di atasnya. "Selamat ulang tahun.. _kepadaku_.."

Lidah Yao terasa asam. Ia menelan ludah. Sudah berapa tahun ia hidup? Ia sendiri lupa. Memikirkan usianya saja membuatnya menggigil ketakutan. Hidup selamanya tidak seindah seperti yang orang pikirkan.

Yao mendengar ketukan pintu. Mungkin itu Ivan. Mungkin juga si Alfred. Siapapun yang berada di balik pintu, ia akan mengusirnya saja. Ia sedang membutuhkan waktunya sendiri. Memang aneh. Hari spesial yang seharusnya di rayakan bersama teman-teman terdekat, keluarga, atau, orang kesayangan, ia rayakan sendirian di rumah setiap tahunnya.

Yao menghela nafas panjang. Ia bangkit dari kursinya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Kantung hitam terbentuk di bawah matanya. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Jika orang melihanya pasti banyak yang menganggap ia dalam keadaan tidak sehat, yang sebenarnya anggapan tersebut tidak sepenunhnya salah. Yao benar kekurangan tidur semalam. Tidak makan ataupun minum sejak tadi pagi. Pintu terasa jauh baginya. Tangannya mencoba meraih gagang pintu rumahnya dengan ragu. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras tanpa alasan yang pasti.

_"Yao!"_

Ah, suara itu. Yao memarahi dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu dari awal. Menaruh sebuah kue di depan pintu orang lain memang ide yang buruk. Ia berbalik badan. Berpikir dua kali sebelum membukakan pintu.  _Arthur_. Apa yang akan dia katakan sekarang? Mencaci makinya? Mengejek kue buatannya? Menertawai umurnya yang bertambah tua? Yao menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk yang hanya akan membuatnya merasa semakin tidak enak dan mual.

_"Yao! Aku percaya kamu sudah mengetahui siapa aku! Aku kesini untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu! Bukalah pintunya!"_

' _Sesuatu_ '. Kira-kira apa? Yao menatap lantai dengan tatapan tajam, berusaha menebak apa yang akan keluar dari mulut si pria Eropa itu.

_"Tolong Yao! Ini sangat penting!"_

Yao tetap mengunci mulutnya. Tidak membiarkan sepatah katapun keluar.

_"Yao!"_

_"Maaf aku telat.."_

_"Selamat ulang tahun."_

Matanya mulai sedikit membasah. Sudah lama sekali sejak seseorang peduli terhadap hari kelahirannya. Sudah lama sekali ia mendengar Arthur peduli. Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan dirinya di dalam pelukan yang hangat.

" _Maaf._ "

Kata itu sangat halus dan lembut di telinganya, menenangkan hati yang sudah remuk miliknya. Ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Arthur tidak bersungguh-sungguh dalam mengatakannya. Tetapi suaranya terdengar tulus. Yao tidak bisa melakakukan apa-apa selain terdiam pada gengamannya yang erat.

Arthur melepaskannya, pipinya sedikit memerah. Arthur menariknya masuk. Ia membiarkan Yao duduk kembali pada kursinya. Yao tetap tak bisa berbicara. Matanya yang gelap memandang Arthur duduk pada kursi di seberang meja, memasang senyuman kecil.

Yao mengambil pisau disebelah kue. Banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan padanya, membuat kepalanya berdenyut kencang.  _Maaf?_ Untuk apa? Yao tahu permintaan maaf tadi bukan karena dia telat mengatakan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Lalu untuk apa? Apa alasannya? 

" _Happy birthday, love._ "

Tertawaan kecil keluar dari mulut Yao, tetapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ia meniup lilin-lilin yang mulai meredup di atas kue. Sekarang? Ah, tentu saja. Saatnya untuk memotong kue dan membagikannya. Pandangannya kembali kepada Arthur. Arthur terlihat menunduk kebawah. Ia memegang ujung meja dengan kuat. Badannya terlihat gemertar. Suaranya pecah.

"Salahku. Maaf.  _Maaf_. Aku seharusnya mengatakannya sejak awal. Aku  _egois_. Aku hanya peduli dengan harga diriku. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Pada akhirnya aku akan merasa bersalah diakhir-akhir. Rasa bersalah itu terus menumpuk hingga pada akhirnya perasaan itu menggigitiku. Aku tidak tahan. Yao, maafkan aku.  _Kumohon_.."

Pisau yang di genggamnya terjatuh ke lantai. Yao menutup matanya  yang mulai mengeluarkan air. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa amat senang mendengarnya, padahal tidak ada yang spesial di dalam ucapan Arthur tadi.

Arthur berjalan ke arahnya, memeluknya sekali lagi. Ia menaruh kepala Yao di dadanya, membiarkan Yao mengeluarkan semua tangisannya sampai jaketnya basah. Ruangan dipenuhi oleh tangisan dan permohonan maaf dari kedua belah pihak, tangan saling bersentuhan. Kupu-kupu akhirnya keluar dari kepompongnya, mengepakkan sayap yang indah nan menakjubkan.

* * *

 

Derasan air kran terdengar dari dapur. Yao menikmati teh hangatnya sambil membaca buku di atas sofa empuk miliknya. Bunyi air dan alat makan yang saling berbenturan tidak mengganggunya lagi. Arthur pun juga sama, Ia tidak merasa tertekan lagi berada di rumah Yao. Dia sudah tidak takut untuk menyapanya.

Sinar matahari terbenam menyinari kaki Yao. Ia berdiri, menutup gorden jendelanya. Arthur menaruh alat makan yang telah ia cuci ke tempatnya kemudian menghampiri Yao yang sedang duduk di sofa. Mereka bersantai di sana. Tanpa merasa tegang memikirkan apa yang orang disebelahnya sedang pikirkan tentang dirinya.

_**Tamat.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari
> 
>  
> 
> [sebuah lagu](https://youtu.be/vhYsFIDAt2I)
> 
>  
> 
> yang dibuat oleh ewe di youtube!^^


End file.
